Parallel Worlds
by PeppermintFilledChocolate
Summary: Vanya Fay was your average twelve year old girl, that is, until she passed through a portal to a parallel universe and stumbled across Alanna's camp. Years pass and she goes through the portal again, when she comes back eighteen years are gone. Neal/Vanya


Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce. I pretty much only own Vanya and Stallion... I wish I did though... that'd be COOL!!

* * *

I'm sure plenty of you have heard of Sir Alanna… then again if you're from my world, you probably haven't

I'm sure plenty of you have heard of Sir Alanna… then again if you're from _my_ world, you probably haven't. Tales of her great deeds are famous in the lands of Tortall, Galla, Scanra, the Yamani Islands, Tusaine, Tyra, Carthak and the Copper Isles. Everyone has heard of her and her "gang", they were all legends, but there was one member of the gang that most didn't know about. Those that did, simply referred to her as the Shadow Warrior.

Anyways, that would be… ME! Shall I explain? Well, one day I was out in the great bushland of Australia riding my horse Stallion. Yes that's his name; I thought it was funny because well… he's a gelding. Completely unbeknownst to me I passed through a portal that led to a parallel universe; also I got sent back in time a couple of thousand years… Of course it did become kind of obvious to me _something_ was happening when there was this big flash of light and then all of a sudden I was surrounded by pine trees. Did I mention I ended up in Alanna's campsite? Sure scared the hell out of her…

I figured out her secret(she had girl necessities lying around) and after I promised never to reveal her secret to anyone, we went to the palace and soon became the best of friends. We didn't let anyone know it, we only let the people who knew about her, know about me.

I served as her personal servant in the palace, the lie we told was that I was Coram's niece and my parents had been killed in a war. I was twelve years old at the time, Alanna was fifteen. Time passed, and Alanna became a knight, accidentally revealed herself to the court and killed Duke Roger of Conte. I went with her everywhere after that, her little love circle became quite frustrating, so I just ignored that aspect. When we met the Shang Dragon, Liam, he became like a brother to me. He taught the both of us how to fight without weapons, Alanna had already taught me how to fight with weapons. Actually mainly George Cooper, but he more taught me the tricks of the thieves.

A while ago we went on a quest to retrieve the Dominion Jewel from the Roof of the World and succeeded. While journeying back with Thayet and Buri, Alanna began to have strange dreams about Roger. When we finally arrived back at Corus, we discovered that Alanna's twin brother, Thom, had revived the Duke from the dead. The King and Queen had also passed away (cough ROGER cough) and Jonathon's coronation is officially in one week's time.

I sighed to myself as I thought at how far I had come since I passed through the portal all those years ago. I am officially seventeen now and I still haven't had a boyfriend… I'd say who can blame me with all the stuff that goes on, but Alanna's already had THREE! I suppose I can only blame myself, I mean it's not like I show them any attention in _that_ way, except for that one time with Gary… but that was just a kiss! Besides, we both swore never ever to mention it again.

I thought about how just six days ago I re-discovered the portal I came through in the first place. Without thinking I went through it and absolutely tried to inhale as much of the beautiful scent of bushland as I could. I thought oh my God, I'm back! I just kept on riding to see if I could find the city, sure I'd always hated the city but there's things that you grow to miss when you're in the equivalent to medieval times. Like for instance, toilets. I can tell you the things they use, wouldn't be qualified for a _pig_ to even glance at.

Naturally when a petrol station came into site, the first thing I did was tie up Stallion and sprint for the bathroom. It was heaven compared to the past years.

Of course, stupid little old me, didn't think about how I was going to get back to the portal. Six days later and I still can't find it.

I bet you're thinking, why don't you find your family? Well… I was an only child and I had both my parents, we didn't talk to anyone else who was related to us, I never did find out why, some kind of massive fallout. I wish I could say I loved my parents, but I didn't, I lived my life, they lived theirs, they bought me Stallion to shut me up. One day they went to an important meeting together and they didn't come back. Don't get me wrong; I was sad, I cried. I went riding in the bush to think over it and I passed through the portal. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I was happy. I had a family at last.

_Yeah,_ I thought to myself, _and now you lost it. Congrats Sherlock, you're officially an idiot._

_Shut up conscience!_

_You're angry 'cause I'm right._

_OK! You're right! I'm stupid! Shut up please?_

_About that yes, but I'm your mind, I can't fully shut up. It's quite impossible._ Oh the downsides to having a conscience… it never shuts up.

I groaned as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. How was I ever going to find that stupid portal again? If this kept up, I was going to miss Jonny's coronation as KING!! I am such a bad friend…

Just as I was debating whether or not to give up and turn in for the night, there was a bright flash of light and the familiar sight of the royal forest.

"YES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This caught Stallion of guard, he reared and, as I had let go of the reins to pump my fists into the air and stand up, I promptly fell off. I squealed and landed on my back with a loud thud. I just lay there on the forest floor staring at the sky in shock (maybe a hint of laziness too). Stallion seemed to recover from his spaz attack and looked at me in confusion, wondering why his owner was on the ground.

A smile broke out on my face and I jumped up to inspect my body to see if any damage had been done. When I found nothing but a bunch of crap from the floor like pine needles and dirt, I broke out into dance, modern style. Not that medieval crap they keep teaching me. I never actually let anyone see me dance like this, Raoul did one time… but because he was in the "inner circle" I guess you could call it, he knew about me, so it was a simple explanation. He still laughed every time he saw me for a month. He didn't tell anyone though, thank the Gods'!

I skipped merrily over to my black Friesian and hauled myself back into the saddle. Once I was comfortable I urged him into a gallop down a trail that led right to the back entrance to the palace. I had a great big grin on my face as I watched the trees rush by, felt the wind running through my now short hair (I got it cut to my shoulders and got bright red streaks put through my black hair when I was in my world) and giggled at the thought of how everyone would react to it.

When I came into view of the palace I slowed down to a walk and went through when the guards weren't looking. Man, were they lucky I wasn't the enemy.

I looked around the grounds and something wasn't right. How could there be all this new infrastructure, in just the short time I was gone? It didn't make sense. There weren't many people around, probably because it was about dinnertime for everyone.

I was vaguely aware of the feeling that someone was watching me. When I turned around I saw a man in a window, he looked to be in his thirties and he seemed as if he had just seen a ghost. I shifted uncomfortably in my saddle, there was something about him that was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

I kept riding for a few minutes when I noticed something that hadn't been there before, next to the main castle was a grave. _Oh no._ I thought as I dismounted and led my horse over to it. What I saw just confused me to no end.

One the slab of granite was engraved:

Vanya Fay Missing In Action

_Died seventeen years of age_

_In the shadows she shall lie;_

_Forever filled with our love._

_She gave her life for a cause not her own,_

_That debt can never be repaid._

_Body never found._

I blinked four times in confusion.

"What the…" I muttered, "I was only gone for six days! I'm not dead. Geez, I wouldn't think Alanna to be one to give up so easily…" I didn't understand, something was going on here. I decided right then and there to get to the bottom of it, but before I could do anything I noticed another gravestone next to mine.

Liam Stronghold. No. I shakily walked over and dropped to the ground on my knees. At first it was just a few tears leaking out of my eyes, but they steadily became a downpour until sobs racked my whole body.

I stayed there like that all night. About two hours before dawn I finally fell asleep, although Stallion being Stallion refused to. He stayed awake to protect me.

I awoke to the voices of teenage boys.

"Who is she? I've never seen her before."

"I don't know, maybe she's one of the Queen's Riders. Wouldn't be surprised with that horse…"

"Am I the only one here who's curious as to why she's on a _grave site_?"

"Maybe she knew the person and just found out?"

"You idiot. This is the famous Shang Dragons grave, Liam Stronghold. He died eighteen years ago." My eyes immediately opened and I sat up straight at lightning speed, the boys jumped in shock.

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

"He died eighteen years ago…?" The boy looked at me as if I had grown two heads, and to be quite frank, I wouldn't be surprised at all if I had. There were three boys standing before me, well actually, I'm quite sure one of them was a girl, but she was wearing the rough and tumble clothes of a squire… what the? She was quite tall for her age; she looked sixteen or so. She had short mouse brown hair; cut just below the ears, hazel eyes and she had a very strong figure.

The boy who had spoken was tall, fair skinned and lean, with emerald eyes that screamed mischief and light brown hair that swept back from a widow's peak. He had a wilful face with high cheekbones, arched eyebrows and he looked to be about twenty-one. The other boy was just as tall as the first except stocky instead of lean, he had ruffled red hair and seemed very cheerful looking.

I stared them down, trying to begin to comprehend everything.

"And you lot are?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow in question. I didn't think of what a mess I must've looked like, for fear I might scream in terror.

"Keladry of Mindelan." Said the girl.

"Cleon of Kennan and this meatball head here is Nealan of Queenscove." Clean said the boys name in a posh taunting voice, to which he received a punch in the arm. Cleon merely grinned at his friend and punched him back. Typical palace boys. While they were introducing themselves I got up and took hold of Stallion's reins, flipped them over his head and started to lead him away.

"Milady, forgive us for acting so in front of a respectful woman like yourself. You can call me Neal by the way." I tried to hold in my laughter at that. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Neal was it?" He nodded impishly, "It was nice to meet you all, but I really have to go, something happened and I have to get to the bottom of it. Oh and don't call me milady, I will joyfully pound you if you do."

"Well may I at least know your name?" he asked in a hopeful voice. Keladry and Cleon just stood there the whole time with exasperated expressions.

"Vanya of Trebond." At first he smiled but his smile faltered as he looked towards my grave. They all looked confused, but I ignored them and kept walking far away from them.

After a few minutes of walking I reached the front of the palace and… the front doors had changed… I thought that maybe it was for the coronation but everything was just getting to weird. I wondered if maybe Roger took over while I was gone, highly unlikely but still. I decided I would go see George at the Dancing Dover first. I mounted in a daze and headed to the main gates, out and into the city.

When I got to the Dancing Dove I went round to the back like I always had, to put Stallion in a stall so he wouldn't get stolen (he'd actually decapitate anyone if they tried). I loosened up his girth a considerable amount then went back to the front entrance. I opened the door and walked into the thieves' bar to be greeted by… a big, fat, portrait of yours truly with Stallion. I gaped at it with my eyes wide and jaw dangling. Beneath it was a golden plaque that read "R.I.P. Shady Lady" which had been my nickname among the lawbreakers.

Six days. That was how long I had been gone and I come back to find that Liam is dead and apparently so am I, and EIGHTEEN YEARS has gone by. The portal. That was the only explanation for anything. Oh no. Not good. Now I understand how Alanna gave up so "quickly". I also realised that it was pointless searching for George here.

"Excuse me," said the rough feminine voice, I looked over at a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes clad in what was considered prostitute's clothes. "Is that your mother?" The woman pointed to my portrait.

"Umm… yeah." I lied. She smiled and turned to face the room full of people.

"Hey everyone! Look, it's Shady Lady's daughter!" I winced as the room came to a standstill and everyone stared at me, then the painting, then back to me. "I can't express what an honour it is to meet the child of Shady. Please, drinks are on me." I bit my lip as I tried to think of a way to get out of it.

"Sorry, I can't stay, the person I was looking for isn't here. I'll come back another time and we'll talk over a drink ok?"

"That would be lovely, who was it you were looking for?" She smiled at me warmly. I smiled back and answered her question.

"George Cooper, do you know where I might find him?"

"Last I heard o' 'im," said one of the older men, "he was Baron o' Pirate's Swoop."

"Thanks, I'll come back as soon as I can!" I called over my shoulder as I exited the bard and retrieved my horse, tightened the girth, mounted and hurried back to the palace. I tied him up to a post in front of the castle and walked up the steps and through the front doors.

The sun was right above the city in the sky and I could hear the noise coming from the mess hall. I figured I might find someone I know in there, so I headed down the halls to the big oak doors. With some trouble I opened the doors and received a room full of staring boys…Oh joy. I straightened out my clothes and walked down the rows to the head table where I saw two familiar (older) faces. The boys stared at me curiously while Prince, excuse me _King_ Jonathon and Lord Wyldon paled at the sight of a dead girl. I quickly strode up to them and bowed deeply (I don't curtsy.).

"V-Vanya?" Stuttered the King. Everyone in the room was standing already and I blushed as I realised I probably interrupted a talk.

"Jonny, Wyldon," I nodded to each of them in turn then scratched the back of my head as I deliberated about what to say, "Umm… I need to talk to you Jo- I mean King Jonathon, ah, Your Highness?" I made a face, things were getting really awkward.

"Vanya Fay? Alanna's old friend?" Asked Wyldon, I nodded. "The Vanya Fay who went missing during the Great Battle of the Dominion Jewel against Duke Roger _sixteen_ years ago and was believed to be dead?"

"Umm… yes. I can explain everything. Can we talk in private? Please?" Jonny nodded and tore his eyes away from me and looked at the room full of _very_ confused and curious boys.

"Excuse me, I have some important bus-" he stopped and glanced at me, "I have a long lost friend here and there are some very important matters that need to be straightened out. This is Vanya, if you see her around be polite and make sure she is treated well. Or else." I smiled lopsidedly at the last bit. When I looked towards the boys they were still staring at me, the older ones appreciatively and confused and the younger ones were just plain confused. I briefly saw the people from earlier and realised that girls were probably allowed to go for knighthood these days.

I followed King Jonny out of the hall pondering, it must be Midwinter because everyone was wearing free clothes, and then they'd probably be serving and other such things at night. Before we exited out the doors he told everyone to eat up, because they had a big night tonight. Yep, Midwinter.

He led us down the hall and into the library and motioned for me to sit down.

"Vanya…" He flopped down into the chair opposite me, "How is it possible? Not only are you alive but you haven't changed, at _all_." His voice went slightly high-pitched and I would have burst out laughing at any other point.

"I'm such a crap friend… I missed your coronation." I truly did feel guilty for missing it the minuted I went through the portal, I should have turned back around and gone right back through the stupid thing.

"Vanya." He said sternly. I really looked at him now, the wrinkles, worry lines on his forehead, and laugh lines at the edge of his eyes. He truly had become a great ruler, and I missed it all.

I sighed and told him about the portal and everything and his eyes widened even further when I mentioned I'd only been gone six days. After I finished my explanation we sat there for what seemed like minutes, but in actual fact was hours while Jonny filled me in on what I'd missed. The war against Roger, the Immortals War (!!), Alanna marrying George (to which I responded about time) and having three kids and everything else that had happened to my old friends over the years.

"Everyone is going to be so happy to see you. They were all devastated when they couldn't find you. Especially Alanna what with Liam and…" he glanced at me worriedly. I put a mask void of emotion on my face.

"I know, I found his grave yesterday next to mine… I spent the night there." I smiled, "You might want to do something about that whole Vanya's-dead-look-at-her-grave thing." He smiled at me and seemed to glow with a sudden idea.

"I've got a brilliant plan!" Exclaimed Jonny. I eyed him warily; in the past some of his "brilliant plans" hadn't been very brilliant.

"What?" I asked cautiously, afraid to know the answer.

"The Midwinter final ball is tonight! You can be the last minute special guest!" I smiled, then grimaced as I realised that this ball would involve their version of dancing… eww. "I'm not taking no for an answer, I'll explain everything to Thayet and we can fix up one of her dresses to fit you!" I groaned as I realised I wasn't getting out of it. "Come on!" He grabbed my hand with some kind of renewed vigour and dragged me out of the room and started steering me to wherever it was that Thayet was. He told me to hurry up otherwise it won't be ready by the ball, which only made me slow down until he glared at me.

Jonny went in ahead to explain things and when he called out for me to come in I was engulfed in a bear hug and squeals. Old people aren't meant to act like this. Ok, she's only like in her thirties but whatever. I hugged her back and when she finally let me go and I looked at her I thought S_till the most freaking beautiful person in the world._

After more squealing and hugs Thayet shooed Jonathon out of the room and bought in her favourite (And, I was assured, best) seamstress. Thayet disappeared into a massive closet and emerged with a dress and - cringe- corset. The sleeveless dress was floor length and was deep red with black trimming and was thankfully only a tiny bit revealing. She checked how big my feet were and once again dived into her closet, this time emerging with a pair of red shoes that matched my dress. The seamstress made the adjustments needed to the dress. Thayet then shoved it and the shoes in my arms and told me that outside there were some maids and a make-up/hair type person waiting to show me to where I could have a bath and they would do the rest because "frankly honey, you smell like dirt".

I went outside and after we introduced ourselves they showed me to a room where there was indeed a nice steaming bath waiting for me. I thanked them and closed the door behind me, stripped down and sank into the bath with a sigh of contentment. I washed all the dirt off my body and washed my hair as well.

I reluctantly got out of the bath, dried myself and slipped on my dress, corset (chokes and dies from inability to BREATHE!) and heels. I walked out and the women led me to another room next to the bathroom. They dried my hair and decided to leave it out because there were too many layers in it to do anything. For make-up they went for the more natural look and didn't put it on very heavily because "darling you're breathtaking anyway". To which I stayed in awkward silence, refraining from replying with some kind of heavily sarcastic remark. All in all, it wasn't a very long process (does little dance) and they were finished much quicker than I had expected.

I looked at myself in the mirror, from feet up, until I was staring at a pair of dark brown eyes. You'd think I looked evil, but somehow, I didn't. Strange… The maids snuck me back to Thayet and Jonathon's room –so as not to be seen by anyone- and once again there was more squealing from Thayet and Jonathon just cringed and looked like he was mourning for his now useless ears.

"You look absolutely stunning." She told me.

"Ah, I may look stunning by myself, but all that work is wasted now." I drawled.

"What? Why?" She asked in confusion. Jonathon looked confused too.

"Because I just look like cr- horrid next to you anyway." I grimaced, as I looked at Thayet in her emerald green dress, looking like a Goddess from the Immortal Realm.

"Still sarcastic as always I see." Thayet said smiling, I opened my mouth to protest that I wasn't being sarcastic for once, I was being serious but Jonathan cut me off.

"They're expecting us Thayet." Thayet beamed at Jonathon, the couples eyes filled with love, "Vanya?"

"Yes?" I questioned.

"You'll wait outside while I explain everything to Gary, Raoul and Alanna, then I'll officially introduce you to the room as the guest of honour." Jonny gave me a warm smile and together we left to head for the Ballroom where all the guests were already inside. There were three boys and a girl already standing by the door. I soon learned that they were Thayet and Jonathon's children. The girl was Princess Lianne and the younger boys were Princes Liam and Jasson. The oldest was my age and his name was Prince Roald, he was the spitting image of Jonathon. I had to admit it, I always thought Jonny was hot back in the day. His son was definitely hot, but with a sinking heart I noticed the gold band on his left ring finger and realised he was married. At that moment a Yamani girl the same age, walked briskly towards us. She gave the Prince a peck on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late." She told us with a smile, glancing at me, wondering who I was and I'm pretty sure his children are too.

"Not at all, we'll explain later. Vanya, there will be silence and the doors will open, that will be your cue to come in." Jonathon explained to me. I nodded and stepped into the shadows near the wall and away from the doors, where I felt most comfortable. There was a reason they called me _Shadow_ Warrior, nobody knew about me and I always stayed in the shadows. The shadows are my happy place . The happy family entered the ballroom and the doors closed behind them again.

I could hear the noises through the wall of people talking and laughing and so on. Court life. It was going to be a while before I actually went in, so I went into the corner and slinked as far into the shadows as I could. I watched in silence as the servants and the occasional page or squire bustled past, surprisingly none of them noticed me. Eventually the room went quiet and I walked over to stand in front of the doors. I fidgeted with this and that as I listened to Jonathan speaking.

"Before we settle down for dinner, I would like to officially welcome the guest of honour, Vanya Fay." The doors swung open with a slight creak and once again I had hundreds of people all staring at me, when I looked to the head table and spotted Alanna I started to walk towards her quickly. While it had only been a week for me, for twenty years she had been led to believe that I was dead. Alanna quickly snapped out of her shock and pushed her chair backwards, ran round the table and down the row of parted people towards me. I started to run too, holding my dress out of the way in the process. When we reached each other Alanna was in tears and she wrapped her arms around my waist (Alanna is very short remember and I am tall).

"I thought you were dead! Jonathan and Thayet explained everything before. I'm so glad you're alive!" she sobbed, looking up at me.

"Public displays of affection?" I questioned her with a smirk on my face. She looked around the room at the staring people and blushed and withdrew her arms. I laughed and gave her another quick hug. "I see you still haven't grown." I commented as we started walking back to the head table and chatter gradually resumed. Alanna scowled at me.

"Ever heard of respect your elders?" She asked me.

"Ah, but when have I ever done that?" We both laughed. One the way to the table, we were interrupted by the fact that two extremely tall muscly creatures were making an attempt to squeeze me to death.

"Hi Gary, hi Raoul." I wheezed as I fought for air. They laughed, shaking me up a bit as I was sandwiched between the two, finally they let me go and I gasped for air.

"I always knew something wasn't quite right about the way you left." Gary told me with a warm smile. Raoul on the other hand had his typical goofy grin on, the same as always.

"Purely by accident." I said holding up my hands in a surrender motion. Raoul slung an arm around my shoulders in a casual gesture of friendship.

"I was wondering why there was an empty seat next to Jonathan and there was no one in it…" Mused Alanna as we approached the table where the royal family were standing. When we reached it Jonny motioned that I sit in the seat next to him, so that I was in the middle of the King's Champion and the King. I waited till the entire royal family was seated before taking my spot.

"Jonny?" I asked timidly.

"Yes?" He glanced at me curiously and I glared at him.

"When I stuff up and embarrass myself in front of everyone, you are so going to wish you could be shot ten times by Scanran poison-tipped arrows. I've never been to a formal function nor have I ever had an etiquette class in my life, so someone better tell me how to use the million and one _forks_ I have in front of me." I felt my face heat up from my rant. Alanna, Thayet, Raoul, Gary and _His Highness_ just smiled and laughed at my ignorance. Stupid nobles.

"Relax, we shall instruct you as we go. Think of it as payback for missing my coronation." Damn him. Damn him to the deepest depths of a giant marshmallow!

Dinner went by with plenty of meaningless chatter and political talk, I didn't speak much, I mean what could I say I did in the time everyone thought I was dead? Oh, well I went to a nice toilet in a parallel universe. Hell no. Once everyone had finished we all filed into the ballroom, where more music was playing and the dancing started almost immediately. The King was whisked away by various nobles to talk, as was the rest of the royal family.

"I hate balls…" Muttered Raoul. I held my hand out for a high-five and Raoul massive hand slapped into mine.

"You can say that again, I've never even been too one before and I hate it already. Nobody gives a stuff about some random guest of honour, they've never seen or heard of before anyway." I sighed and linked arms with him as we walked aimlessly around the outskirts of the dancers.

"Oh, did I tell you?"

"Umm… no? What?"

"I took a squire for the first time in fifteen years last year, Keladry of Mindelan. She's a great fighter, reckon she'll be better than our Alanna one day." Raoul winked at me and my mind flickered back to the girl from this morning.

"Wow, that's a change. I have met her though." He looked down at me with a raised brow.

"Really? When?" I blushed as I remembered how we met and I tried to hold back the tears as I remembered where.

"This morning, she and two boys found me asleep outside." I noticed a man enter the room and start heading towards Alanna (who had also quickly been whisked away by various pompus old fools). He was quite tall in stature and had a large nose. I grinned and freed my arm.

"I'll be back soon." I told Raoul and slunk into the shadows then slowly made my way over to where Alanna was now speaking animatedly to the man, who had a disbelieving look on his face. I could hear her as I snuck up behind him, with a silver dagger, that carried the Rogue Kings emblem on it, in hand.

"…but the main point is, she's not dead!" Alanna exclaimed in a hushed voice. I was directly behind them now. I tapped the man on the shoulder and he turned around to see who it was.

"Hey George, I stole this off you last time you saw me, you never noticed though." I smirked as I held the dagger out to him, handle first and he took it wordlessly. He stared at it for a long time and a grin broke out across his face.

"Congratulations, I didn't even notice when you took it, I did wonder where it went afterwards though." He glanced sideways at Alanna, "For a minute there, I thought my darling wife had taken one too many maces to the head when she told me about you." We both laughed as Alanna scowled at us.

"I think that's enough jokes on my behalf thank you very much." She snapped. I stayed silent and studied them with a steady gaze, deep in thought.

"You guys haven't changed much, but then again you have," They looked at me, questions burning in their gazes. "Well for one you guys are older now, but you still look like your old selves. You still have the same personalities but you're more mature, wiser you could say. Your parents. Wow. One things for sure, if I find another portal, I am _not_ going through it this time. Who knows what else I'll miss…" My thoughts ventured to Liam and then I felt my face twist into a horrified expression as I realised I'd forgotten something, something extremely important.

"What's wrong?" Asked George in a worried voice.

"Crap! I forgot, I left Stallion tied to a post… I'll be back in a while." Before they could respond I hurried away and of the room, though I vaguely heard George muttering, "No you won't." I rushed through the maze of hallways, cursing the wretched shoes, out the front doors and sighed with relief as I saw Stallion waiting patiently where I left him. I sprinted down the steps and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry darling! I forgot, I'll spoil you rotten forever, I promise! Forgive me?" I pulled back and he shook his head up and down in a nod and whinnied. I smiled and untied him from the post and began to lead him towards the stables. "I really am sorry." I told him as I trudged through the grass, feeling ridiculous in my dress, heels sinking into the soft earth. Oh how I longed for breeches, a loose shirt and some comfortable boots. I had to admit though; it was a lot easier to conceal a large number of daggers inside a dress. _Also harder to reach in a hurry, _my mind counteracted and I had to agree.


End file.
